


Lone Wolf (Negan x Reader)

by MiyakoNanashi



Series: TWD IMAGINES (X READER) [13]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Parents, Alcohol, Blood and Injury, Bruises, Childhood Trauma, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Negan (Walking Dead), Light Angst, Mild Smut, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Negan (Walking Dead), Sex, Sweet Negan (Walking Dead), Walkers (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28557546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyakoNanashi/pseuds/MiyakoNanashi
Summary: There was someone there, someone holding their breath, tense muscles flooded with anxiety to attack the man with the barbed wire bat.
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead) & You, Negan (Walking Dead)/You
Series: TWD IMAGINES (X READER) [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895629
Kudos: 3





	Lone Wolf (Negan x Reader)

Noises crawled up to Negan's ears in the shadows of the empty looking Sanctuary. Someone breathed, moving with soft steps around in the dark, perhaps rummaging through supplies, looking for something to steal again. Could it be a walker again? The possibility was very low but it was always better to be prepared.  
Suddenly an indistinct shape moved, dragging itself lightly away. Negan was equally quiet, without daring to turn on the light, contenting himself with a faint fragment of the moon coming from the windows.  
There was someone there, someone holding their breath, tense muscles flooded with anxiety to attack the man with the barbed wire bat.  
Simon and Dwight didn't check the fence before going to sleep, why should they now that the Sanctuary was a safe place?  
A sharp punch against his wrist opened his hand, knocking the baseball bat to the ground. He found himself against the wall, one arm against his throat to keep him still. A leather sleeve, a smell far too good for the new world, which affected his nose, making him realize that he has already smelled it before.

"Who are you?", you asked, only an inch away from his face.

Negan forcefully pushed you back, making you back away, recovering the physical space he needed.

"What are you doing in my Sanctuary?", he blurted out, lowering his guard and shaking his head while turning on the faint light bulb above him.

"I might ask you the same question, nothing belongs to anyone anymore."

Negan growled something about going to hell, deciding to ignore you for the sleeping bag and some of the supplies you took. But why? Maybe he was impressed, or maybe he was just too tired right now, he didn't know.

"Where do you live?", he asked, opening his eyes in disbelief.

You didn't even answer him, sitting down on the ground, your arms crossed behind your head, eyes closed.

"Come on! I mean, doll... Around here are some beautiful houses or you could just live here... Where do you live?", Negan replied, looking around.

You sat back, exhausted and impatient.

"Outside.", you answered, indicating the exit with a slow gesture. "I entered through the damn window. So what?", you argued, snorting.

"Outside?", Negan snapped, grabbing a crumpled can to throw it at you.

You caught it right away, sighing as if you had the right to complain about the rudeness of him.

"I have a place to stay... You can stay here, doll."

Negan was completely confused, he found it hard to believe that neither Hilltop nor Alexandria offered you a place to sleep and to stay.

"That's not my problem.", you mumbled.

"Can I stay here with you then? Until you go.", the man asked, coming up to crouch next to you.

"If that's the only way to shut you up, stay.", yoy gave up, exasperated.

But the silence did not last a minute.

"I should've killed you for this."

"Shut the hell up..."

"I guess you traveled a lot. Sometimes I wonder what the rest of the world is like now...", Negan suddenly grumbled, turning to you and not knowing what came over him to talk like that to a damn stranger.  
"What did you do before, doll?"

You turned around so he couldn't see that sly smile.

"Just tell me..."

"Listen, asshole, if I answer this fucking question are you going to let me rest or go or whatever?", you snapped, standing back up.

Negan got way too close, but you didn't even notice.  
"Then answer! And you can ask me too!", he exclaimed, as if you gave a shit.

"I wasn't exactly a saint okay?" 

"Now you have to ask me something, doll."

"I don't know, I don't give a fuck about you or your people here."

"Try asking me.", Negan said, rolling his eyes.

"What's your damn name then?"

"Negan. Have you never heard about me?"

"No."

Silence...

"I'll go now, Negan."

"Oh.", he muttered: "I have nothing against that decision."

"Who cares.", you replied.

"What's your name?", Negan asked again.

"My name is Y/N."  
At this point the only thing to do was to pretend to sleep. It's like playing dead to avoid the attack of a dangerous animal.  
And you really fell asleep for a few seconds, your mouth open, your muscles completely relaxed, until one hand was firmly at your throat.

"I can still kill you for what you did...", Negan tried to whisper, letting himself be pushed back by you with force.

"Do not touch me!", you screamed at him, quickly composing yourself to leave the Sanctuary, running away into the night.

~

Hunting with an improvised bow was kinda difficult.  
You wiped the sweat from your forehead with your hand soiled with dirt and thoughts that go by themselves, glimpses of the past night, although you tries to clear your head.  
A walker appeared nearby, advancing through the trees, crooked and hungry.  
You let him approach, now that you couldn't stop it with your bow you had to pull out your knife and have them in front of you, smelling their rotten bodies of decay before killing them for the second and final time.  
The walker opened his mouth, his teeth rotting, his eyes empty, his skin wrinkled and he could bite you there, in the middle of the forest and no one would know. Not your dead family. Not your dead friends, no one. On the other hand, no one knew who you really are, they have always been satisfied with not knowing, not asking and now that life is relatively calm, despite the living dead, the shock wave of the past returned and you did not feel home anywhere anymore, not even in a group of survivors.

A sudden shot came out of the nowhere and the walker fell to the ground, showing the rotten blood on the dry leaves.

"He was going to bite you.", Negan said, advancing towards you.

He must have been following you.

"Go to hell!", you snapped, turning your back on him and starting to walk, headed nowhere, simply away from that man.

"I want to talk to you. You can't avoid me!", Negan yelled after you, without taking a step.

It was you who came back, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt, leaning him against the trunk of the nearest oak.

"Be careful, Negan. Don't play with fire...", you growled.

The man stared at your lips, opening his own.

"I love playing with fire, doll.", Negan whispered seductively, holding the sharp look of anger that is piercing right through him, without frightening him.

You pushed the knife into the tree, not far away from Negan's face, only to see him smirk.

"How old were you when you were abused?"

"How did you...", you withdrew, feeling empty, slow, terrified.

Negan would like to tell you not to run away, not to fear him, to reassure you.

"I'm just someone who can read well.", he replied, looking at you.

"What do you want from me?"

Negan was silent, chewing the inside of his cheeks.

"You are alone, yet so strong... I like you, you impressed me. You know, I'm not stupid, I knew you were stealing our damn supplies. I know you watched me. I know you kept an eye on me, doll. You knew I was going to catch you. You like me, or so I guessed. But it is not the case that I explain everything to you... "

"I do not like you.", you lied, looking down, scratching your shoulder.

"You liked that I stayed with you last night, there's no denying about that."

You spat on the ground, leaving, but Negan held you by the wrist.  
But you couldn't control yourself anymore, hitting the man in the face.  
Negan looked at you shocked, rubbing his face.

"Fuck it.", you snarled, leaving him alone like an idiot.

~

Negan wasn't looking for you since a week.  
And it has been raining for a week.  
Better this way, you thought, sharpening your arrows. You were sitting on the ground, the handle of a knife between your teeth.   
You just wanted to be left alone, that was clear. Sure, you were sorry for that punch in Negan's oh-so-pretty face; and you felt guilty. Who knows what your father would have said if he would know that you punched a man who was way too intriguing in your opinion.  
He would have hurt both of you, that's what. But that's in the past now...

"Don't bother me!", you exclaimed, without even getting up, knowing the sound of Negan's footsteps by now all too well.

"I got you something.", he announced, ignoring your obvious protests.

You stood up, intending to kick him out with a kick in the ass but he was wet, he even shivered, his hair was dripping with water and even his beard.

"So?", you asked, looking down so as not to meet those insolently brown irises. Too spectacular for such an ugly world...

Negan smiled, opened the wet bag and took out a hunting bow, complete with arrows, one already inserted. He had the enthusiasm of a child and for a moment you experienced something new. Some kind of feelings you had all along, since the first time you have laid secretly your eyes on him.

"For me?", you murmured. 

The man nodded, handing you the weapon.  
"What do you want in return?", you asked, still on guard.

Negan shook his head, holding up his hands.  
"Nothing at all."

"This is not something you simply find. It's something you look for and if you expect something in return I don't want it.", you said, watching Negan nod.

"I searched for it on purpose, okay. I searched all the nearby areas. And yes, if you want to know I risked my life. And if you want to show me your gratitude with a good fuck, I would gladly accept."

You opened your mouth, but he cut you off.

"Let me finish. I realized that you had some bad fucking experiences and that I confused you and that I was damn wrong to approach you... You are very interesting and I would like to start over, just come with me. Okay?"  
Negan rocked on one foot and then the other, with his hands in his pockets.

You thought about it, then nodded...

~

They were surrounded. Simon ran to one side. Negan, Dwight and you were left in the middle of the small herd and there seemed to be no way out.   
You couldn't afford even one little mistake, you had to fight your way through and so you did, only with Negan risking his life for you once again.

You were furious.  
Negan had never seen you like this in those months spent in the Sanctuary, not even after your secret meetings. Never.

"You must be completely crazy! What if he bit you?", you blurted out.

By now you were in his room.

"In the eighties they made leather jackets with very thick shoulders. I am fine!", he exclaimed, irritating you, folding his crumpled jacket. "And anyway if they had bitten me, you could have cut off my fucking arm!", he added placing his jacket on the chair.

"You don't have to risk your damn life for me!", you growled, grabbing his arm, forcing him to turn around. 

Here we go again, that dangerous turning around, which for weeks you have avoided or prevaricated. That pathetic sweet but sexy smirk.

"You could have died." 

"No. I could have died for you... And that's fine with me."

You didn't know what to say, so you kissed him, rough, hasty, way too fast.  
You've been thinking about it for too many nights, sex was going through your mind like never before, since you met that man. That's one reason why you turned him around, that's why you pulled his pants down all of sudden, catching the leader of the Saviors by surprise.  
But Negan knew. He knew he fell in love and hoped that you, at least a little, would feel the same.  
It was a violent embrace, you closing your eyes, leaning against a piece of furniture, your arms over your head.  
You let him do what he want, what you wanted, your arms now imprisoned by his hands, Negan's teeth marking your neck, you giving yourself fully to him.

~

"Look, Negan. Wait..."

You scratched your head as you walked beside him.

"No!", he exclaimed angrily, a bag on his shoulder full of who knows what.

"Where are you going?", you asked.

"I'm going to Alexandria to get what belongs to us.", he replied, continuing to walk.

"But aren't you supposed to go there next week?", you asked again, walking backwards to look him in the face.

"Hell no. But I'll go wherever you are not present!", he pointed out, speeding up the pace.

Dwight stared at you both while standing at the gate, then turned to you with a confused look on his face but left you both alone shortly after. In those last months everyone had noticed what was going on between you two and they also pretended not to know, so as not to 'hurt' their leader and because minding your own business is always better. But somehow Negan found out that they knew and he was ashamed, not because of his feelings for but of fear, fear they would see him as weak now.

"I'm sorry, really. I don't know what's gotten into me and-..."

You slapped him.  
"It's not like that, Negan! It's not the way to behave!", you yelled in his face.

"I really am sorry, doll."

Yet the night before, when he pulled up his pants again, he didn't want you to stay, not even for a caress, and even told you that.   
He simply told you to fuck off and leave him alone, calling you a whore.

"I can't deal with that...", you said to yourself.

"Simon is waiting for me.", Negan muttered, looking towards the van that had just started its engine.

"Is he coming with you?"

"No. I'm going to fuck with him! I guess I shouldn't be surprised seeing how you think of me!"

You shook your head and spat on the ground.

"Fuck you Negan!", you shouted after him when the car started and he must have read your mind, judging by the middle finger that he held out of the window.

You just stood there, while Dwight came back and closed the gate, asking you if everything is okay. You simply shook your head and walked away.  
It's Negan's fault and he knew it. He didn't even gave you a kiss. He didn't even ask you if you liked it or not. You felt impure, like a waste, a coward.   
A shitty bitch, as your father and the rest of your family always told you.

~

"You're back...", you noted, bumping into Negan a few hours later. 

He was sitting on the steps outside, reading a book, not even looking up to greet you.  
You hesitated, then sat down beside him, peeking at a page of the book.

"When I finish it I'll lend it to you.", the man murmured, running a hand over his eyes.

His brown eyes met yours, equally beautiful, waiting for an answer. 

"You don't owe me shit.", you murmured, looking at him, while he returned with his gaze to the page.

"Do you want to go for a walk?", you asked after a few moments and Negan closed the book with a fast gesture. It was a yes.

"You have to stay close to me...", Negan mumbled when you both left the Sanctuary.

"I'm okay with how it is."

You were not that desperate, even though Negan's hand would be warm.

"There are waterfalls around here. Do you want to see them?", you asked him about an hour later, stopping at the edge of the forest. Negan shrugged and you walked forward.

"Something ... or someone must have passed by, I recognize it from the footprints in the dirt m...", you said, bending down to the ground, the man's eyes planted on your back and butt.

"If I wouldn't be such a great leader I would ask you to teach me to hunt.", Negan snorted.

You shook your head, muttering something about how ridiculous his ego sounded like right now.  
You reached the waterfall following the tumultuous roar of the water, gladly with no walkers in the area at all, while Negan rummaged through his bag and pulled out a bottle.

"Do you have something against Jack Daniels too?", he asked, sitting on the ground.

You shook your head, taking the bottle right away.  
"The last time I got really fucking drunk was for my own birthday. I was alone, my family was not there with me."

"Walkers?", the man asked, taking a sip.

"No. People. Much worse." Your voice sounded low and sad.

"People are good. Most of them at least..."

"Are you?", you asked him, taking another sip.

"Maybe. It's in the eye of the beholder. It's the damn apocalypse after all. No one gives a shit about anything anymore."

You both smiled and then remained silent for a while.

"Did you mean it?", you suddenly asked him, knowing he would understand right away.

"No, I wanted to piss you off."

"You don't need to piss me off."

"I'm sorry I was an asshole. I pissed myself off and... I never told that I actually lo-..."

But you didn't let him finish and stood up, taking off your shirt and pants, after having nodded, like someone who already knows everything.  
Negan remained silent, the blood pulsating in his face coloring it red as he looked everywhere except at you, who started running towards the waterfall to dive into the water just below, where it was deep enough.  
Luckily Negan had Lucille at hand, there could come some walkers, some wild animal or some other fucking bad luck.

"Come in!", you yelled at him, splashing water to where he was sitting.

"No.", he protested.

"Look, it's not that cold! What's wrong? Can't you swim?"

"You are fucking crazy, doll!", Negan answered.

You snorted, splashing more water towards him, managing to make him laugh. At least that day was going good after all...

~

You were furious when you saw Negan bruised, stained with blood.  
Rick's people had discovered you, lying on a blanket in the woods, miles away from Alexandria. You were kissing passionately, with demanding caresses, disoriented by feeling so close, one on top of the other, intimate, free.  
The enemies surprised you just like that and it was hard to save yourselves, two against four, but you eventually made it.

"Can I?", you asked, at the door of Negan's room.

He had a cut on his lips and a swollen cheek.

"Only if you stay.", Negan said, sitting there in boxer shorts, crossing his arms on his bare chest.

You didn't answer, sitting down on the bed, feeling the tension heating up beside the events you went through.  
Negan went over to you and undressed you, gently freeing you of you pants, then your shirt.  
You kissed him on the chest, touching one, two, three, countless bruises with your fingers.

"You're really tough for an asshole.", you whispered with a faint smile.

"You really are an asshole for being such a tough woman...", Negan replied and took your face in his hands, to kiss you. His beard tickled you and you liked it.

"Did you still like it today?", he whispered, accompanying you to lie down.

"It will never be like today again.", you whispered in return.

Negan did not understand, touched your cheekbones with his thumbs, caressed your face with his. Cheek to cheek.

"They could have killed us... That was pretty exciting..."

His eyes widened, but he was still going down to kiss your breastbone.  
You grabbed him by the hair, forcing him to look at you, sharp, determined.

"I mean that everything has changed today. I mean that ... I love you."

You wanted to look him right in the face when you told him.

"I love you too, doll.", the man answered, leaning his forehead against yours.

You both could've been dead and instead you found yourselves, between bruises and cuts, in the violence of the new and old world.

"Don't close your eyes even for a second, stay with me...", Negan murmured, stroking your thighs.

You obeyed.  
You let him in, letting yourself be taken and carried away, opening your mouth wide in a voiceless moan.  
Negan's thrusts were inexorably gentle, moving inside you delicately, sending you into ecstasy, making him discover a new pleasure, dead and buried in your body and now reborn. You realized that you finally felt at home after a life of wandering around and living in the forest.  
Or rather, maybe now they will wander together?  
His eyes lost in yours were beautiful, intense and shining brown even in the dark.  
You continued to obey him, to maintain eye contact, almost without blinking, a few tears of joy streaming down your cheekbones but you didn't care.

"If someone touches you I'll kill him, you have me now..."

You were even, you felt good.  
You were the same, if not for some details that made you complete only together.  
You knew that a part of you died in the past one night when the abuse started...  
You had always felt alone ever since.  
Until HIM, at least.  
So you didn't know what to answer Negan other than kissing him again and again.


End file.
